Talk:Experience Mechanics/@comment-24419295-20140113220338
ok, today I request invitation to this guy for ODD. I joined and I believe it was -Nek A -Frost P B -Obe me-Obe def started, Frost made globe and we were killin this infests without thinking.. as usual. and ofcourse best way of wiping them out is by using AoE abillities. I don't know if Frost used his, but Me and other Obe used reck. Suddenly, the host said something, he said something like"guys hold your energy". First, I did not have single clue about what he saying, then I thought maybe he want us to save energy? so I was just killin killin.. maybe use reck once... til he saying "I'm never inviting you again" I mean, I dont care.. because usually, It is rare to meet with same people after the mission for me. but that sudden quote pissed me off. It was so sudden and I thought it was rude. I had no idea why he said that for. I said "what?" and someone said(probably host) about not using skills. I said "why?" and other guy said "idk but leader said so" and I remembered about he saying "hold energy", but clearly no-one understood what he said or why said it for. I said "say with specific reason" and he starting to say about EXP. because, frames with AoE gets easy kills = takes most of the EXPs, so he want to be fair for everyone by not using abilities . It was first time I hearing about that and I thought it was stupid rightaway. so I said "thats funny" it may not, but I thought he was desperate about exp, not just about exp, about HE NOT GETTING EXP WITH KILLS. he was nekros,which is the ONLYONE in the group who did not had AoE abilities. right when I was thinkin about that, he was saying more. he said.. when he plays vauban, he ask people not to use there skills so everyone can lvlup. somthing hit my head hard, I got stun , so I just pressed E and walked around. not after long.. it was 3rd wave? or 4th, he says "now u can use skills" well....my brain cells were... I just holded E and ran around. during the mission, they were talkin about exp gaining.. Frost P seemed also kinda disagrees with the host's idea. I do not remember about there short conversation,(Frost said some about his vauban with nova + other people lvling did not had any prob and was easy by just goin over 35+waves, and vortex + unranked weapon is best for lvling),but at the end Frost said "just sayin I did not ranked all the way(he was 11) here by gaining little exp"(I'm guessing he meant that its fine without extra kill exp) well.. .mission went on.. Ode started use his reck, frost used his if there were too many, I was runing around swinging my mace, and the host... was doing something(shooting swinging..idk did not paying attention to him) I used Reck once right before the wave ends. it was 20? 25th and reward was piece of sh*t(UNCOMMON 4?5 core), but the host choosed to take&leave mission, everyone followed. guess what? on the result I did most dmg + killed most by killing something like 300~ and the host killed least by 73. So.. I killed most by walking around pressin EEEEE? over frost and other Obe who uses AoE?and he did't do sh*t? (btw, my melee weapon was rank 15? without potato.) the result pissed me off even more. but well, I gave up, but still if he so desperate about exp/kills I wanted to tell him someting. so from the wisper chat which I used for requesting invitation, I told him about the result and if he wants that extra exp by killin, then don't make stupid rules and just get good weapon to kill. (that massage, I meant do not depend on AoE abilities and use one good weapon, does not matter if its unranked or maxranked, it would still help u killin and gain exp for frame, secondary, melee if he belives about his theory.) and he says "I only do ODD for leveling (something something) gtfo (something something). did not understood what or why he gave me that from what I told him. what I do? right click on IGN and press ignore I don't want know who is right or wrong, I don't care how we share exp, there could be misunderstanding each others, but I dont like to deal with those kinds *ucktards in future. someone asked for his IGN to ignore him, but I would not mention his IGN. its complicated, I cannot explain, but I'm just pissed off by his s*itty attitude. I do not want people to witch hunt him. He is sh*tard to me, but maybe not for others. I he reads this, F you thanks for reading my complaining